The Eagle Before Christmas 2: Oogie's Revenge
by Sideshow Raquaelle
Summary: Jack Skellington calls Buster the Eagle over when Oogie Boogie and his henchmen take over the 7 holidays. Jack and Buster go on a adventure in order to defeat Oogie Boogie, will they succeed?
1. Buster Returns to Halloween Town

**Chapter 1.**

 **Buster the Eagle Returns to Halloween Town**

On an ordinary Day at the Wildlife Comprehensive High School [that was in Animal City], Buster the Eagle had just finished second lesson, which was science with Mrs. D. Ram. As he was in locker he saw a letter, it looked liked old paper, but he opened it and there was a message inside and he read it:

 **Dear Buster**

 **Halloween Town is in Danger**

 **You need to arrive now**

 **Jack Skellington**

 **PS: To get to Halloween Town**

 **Say the Halloween poem and the portal to the Halloween World will open**

Buster put his Amulet around his neck and headed outside as it was now break time. He stopped in front of a huge lion statue, and he read the poem that was underneath the writing:

 **Bubble, blubber, squirm and gloop,**  
 **boiling broth of bat's tail soup.**  
 **Wobble, slobber, liquid goo,**  
 **Add the only of 1 recent shoe.**  
 **Spooky shadows dance around,**  
 **of frogs and rats and snarling hounds.**  
 **Steam swirls rising to the roof,**  
 **Add one little ear and one recent tooth.**  
 **Gnarly, scratchy, tickle and itch,**  
 **Stir spherical and spherical to create it made.**  
 **Mushy, sticky, sizzle and stew,**  
 **they're creating mischief only for you**

After he finished the poem, the portal to Halloween town appeared on the lion statue, Buster flew into the portal, and the portal disappeared.

After travelling across worlds, Buster found himself in front of the gates of Halloween Town and standing in front of him was Jack Skellington.

"Welcome back Buster," said Jack to Buster, "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too Jack," said Buster, "Now what has happened while I was gone?"

"I was asking the same question," said Jack, "that's why I have sent for you."

They entered Halloween Town but there was nobody about.

"That's strange," said Buster, "the Town is deserted; now I know why you sent for me Jack."

Just then there came a noise and a voice and Jack & Buster realized it sounded very familiar.

"Testing Testing… is this thing on?" said the voice, "My dearly abhorred denizens of Halloween Town. This is Oogie Boogie speaking! Today I bring you a joyous announcement. First of all, in place of Jack Skellington, yours truly is now the new ruler of Halloween Town! And secondly, as of today, this very hour, this exact moment, I declare this town's name will be changed to Oogie Town! Bahahahahaha!"

"Do you here that Jack?" said Buster, "that was the Oogie Boogie Man, and he has taken over Halloween Town."

Just then they heard the sound of a jar breaking, "Someone's inside the Town Hall," said Jack. A citizen came walking from out of the shadows and Buster found out who it was.

"Jack," said Buster "looks its Mr Hyde."

Jack and Buster quickly went over to Mr Hyde to speak to him, so they could know what has been happening. "I'm not making any more traps!" said Mr Hyde, and then he saw Jack and Buster approach

"Oh, Jack!" said Mr Hyde, "It's you and I see that Buster the Eagle has come back as well."

"What exactly happened while I and Buster were gone?" asked Jack.

"Lock, Shock and Barrel sewed Oogie back together again," said Mr Hyde.

"Bugs, Bags and all," said the Small Mr Hyde.

"Oogie is back," said the tiny Mr Hyde.

"Dr. Finkelstein proposed a plan for the next Halloween. He said you wanted a "Dangerous Halloween" – so we organized one to make you happy. He said if we didn't, you might never come back," said Mr Hyde.

"Do you think using ghosts and skeletons to hurt people is Jack's idea of a good Halloween?" asked Buster.

"We just wanted Jack to come back," said Mr Hyde, "We set up booby traps all over the place, but then hordes of ghosts and skeletons appeared out of nowhere, attacking everyone. Soon it wasn't even safe to be on the streets."

"This is a disaster!" said Jack to Buster, "we've got to find the Doctor."

"But first," said Buster, "let's go inside the Town Hall to see who's inside there."

Taking what Buster said, Jack went into the Town Hall with Buster close behind. Once they were inside, a dark hole in the floor appeared and a dark creature was coming out of the hole.

"What this?" said Jack.

The dark creature turned out to be the mere shadow of Oogie Boogie. Buster's Amulet began to glow and a sphere of magic appeared, after an hour the sphere bust open and Buster was now transformed into Brightheart and Jack was ready with his Soul Robber.

The battle was on.

 **[Oogie Boogie Song]**

 **Oogie Boogie**

Well well well, Jack, the Pumpkin King

And Buster the Eagle too

Finally made it, huh? Ohhh I've been waiting.

So how do you two like my Oogie town? Ha Ha

 **Jack**

It's over. It's over.

This time you've gone too far.

It's over. I'm serious.

Just who do you think you are?

Just because you fooled the town, doesn't make you king.

You better give up.

Surrender now. Me & Buster are fixing everything

 **Oogie Boogie**

That's what you think.

But you couldn't be more wrong.

And this will be the last time you 2 hear the Oogie song

Wow~ [Wow~] Wow~ [Wow~] Wow~ [Wow~]

I'm the Oogie Boogie Man!

"Oogie, what've you done to everyone?" asked Brightheart, as he used one of his powers on him, "They're all under my control! Ha ha ha! Laughed Oogie Boogie.

 **Jack**

I see you're pretty proud of

All your booby-trapping schemes

But I can say you'll rule this town, only in your dreams

 **Oogie Boogie**

That's funny Jack

It was a dream but now it's coming true

Cause even my mere shadow knows

~ Your days as king are through

Wow~ [Wow~] Wow~ [Wow~] Wow~ [Wow~]

I'm the Oogie Boogie Man!

"Something wrong Pumpkin King?" said Oogie Boogie.

"What have you done to our friends? Asked Jack.

 **Oogie Boogie**

Well well well, Jack, the Pumpkin King

And Buster the Eagle

Finally made it, huh? Ohhh I've been waiting.

So how do you two like my Oogie town? Ha Ha

"Ready Buster?" asked Jack, It's time to Dance."

"Got it Jack," said Brightheart, "3 2 1 Let's Dance."

 **Jack**

I see you're pretty proud of

All your booby-trapping schemes

But I can say you'll rule this town, only in your dreams

 **Oogie Boogie**

That's funny Jack

It was a dream but now it's coming true

Cause even my mere shadow knows

~ Your days as king are through

Wow~ [Wow~] Wow~ [Wow~] Wow~ [Wow~]

I'm the Pumpkin King

The dark hole appeared again, and Oogie Boogie began disappearing down it and he said to Jack & Brightheart:

"Beginner's luck if you ask me, don't worry. We'll meet again!

And he laughed evilly as he disappeared into the black hole, and the black hole disappeared. After Oogie Boogie was gone, Jack & Brightheart stood and stared around the town hall, just then there came a flash of light and little sparkles came raining down on them, Jack and Brightheart were amazed, then Jack looked up and gasped.

Flying down came a pumpkin shaped door:

"That's the Halloween Holiday Door!" said Jack, "Now what in the world is that doing here?"

"I suspect that it has something to do with Oogie Boogie taking over Halloween Town," said Brightheart as he dissolved back into his eagle form.


	2. The Witching Hour

**Chapter 2.**

 **The Witching Hour**

With the Halloween door safely with them, Buster and Jack left the town hall; someone came walking into view, and Buster the Eagle saw who it was.

"Jack," he cried, "it's the corpse kid."

Jack and Buster went over to the corpse kid, the corpse kid saw them coming towards to him.

"Jack," he cried, "welcome back, you too Buster, it is so good to see you again after a year, it looks like the Witch Shop just opened for the first time since you left, and while Buster was gone."

"The Witch Shop," said Buster, "where can we find it?"

"It over there," said the Corpse Kid pointing behind him. Jack and Buster thanked the Corpse Kid and they walk towards the Witch Shop, just then two Skeletons appeared out of nowhere, but Buster soon wiped them with his Flame Fire, then he and Jack entered the Shop where the Witch sisters were waiting for them.

"Jack, Buster," said the Little Witch, "you both have returned."

"Is it true?" asked Buster, "the Whole town is booby trapped?"

"Oh . . . it's too embarrassing to talk about," said the Big Witch, "We brought this all upon ourselves say, Buster I have something for you to help Jack on your mission to stop Oogie Boogie."

And she put on to Buster's neck a small bag on some string and she told him that in the small bag was a small but very powerful, magical crystal stone, Buster thanked them and then he and Jack left the shop to see the Corpse Kid so they could find a way to open the main gate.

"The Main Gate can't be opened," said Jack to the Corpse Kid, "Do you know why?"

"I think Clown has the key," said the Corpse Kid, "but I don't know where he went."

Buster turned and saw a man hole rumble, and he said to Jack:

"I think someone's in that man hole."

Jack and Buster quickly left the Corpse Kid and they went over to the man hole, Jack opened it and he and Buster climbed in. Skeletons appeared out of nowhere, but they were destroyed by Jack's soul Robber.

"Jack! Buster!" shouted a voice from behind them; they turned and saw the Clown with the Tear Away Face.

"No need to panic." Jack said, "You can calm down."

"Is it really you Jack!?" Clown asked.

"Me and Buster are going to save everyone and return Halloween Town back to how it was," said Jack, "We need you to open the main Gate."

"It's been so dangerous out there," said Clown, "I locked the gate and hid here. Now don't get me wrong, I like a good scare but those things bite! Oh you and Buster want the Gate key? Now, where did I put it? Hmm, did I eat it? Hmm. . . . I'll open the gate once I find it."

"Thank you Clown," said Buster.

Then he and Jack left the sewers and they made it to the gate where the Clown and the Corpse Kid were waiting for them. Once the gate was opened.

"I got the gate open for you and Buster, Jack," said Clown.

"But not before some of Oogie's baddies grabbed Sally and carried her off towards the cemetery," said the Corpse Kid, "I've heard the cemetery is pretty dangerous these days, I hope she's ok."

"What!?" said Jack, "Took Sally!? That's it, no more Mr. Nice bones. Come on Buster."

And Jack ran out through the gate, Buster flew close behind him and the Gate closed with a bang.


	3. The Hanging Tree

**Chapter 3.**

 **The Hanging Tree**

They arrived at the Graveyard and there was no one in sight. Jack walked over to Zero's grave, patted his leg but Zero did not come out of his grave.

"Zero's not home." Jack said himself, "Where could he be?"

He went back to Buster.

"Buster," said Jack, "fly over the Graveyard and see if you can find anyone."

Buster took off into sky and he circled the graveyard until he looked down and saw a large tree with a face waving at him, he quickly flew back to Jack.

"I have found the Hanging Tree," he said to Jack.

They ran all the way to the Hanging Tree and the Hanging Tree saw them approach them.

"Jack, Buster the Eagle," he exclaimed, "You two have come back."

"Hello Hanging Tree," said Buster, "Hmmm? What happened to your Hanging Men?"

"Ever since Oogie Boogie and his monsters came to town," said the Hanging Tree, "my Hanging Men have been hiding all around the cemetery. I'm afraid that Hanging Men aren't very brave."

"I guess we're all missing people," said Jack, "Me and Buster lost Sally. . . You haven't seen Sally, have you?"

"No," said the Hanging Tree, "but maybe my Hanging Men have seen her."

"Hmmmm. . .," said Jack, "Me and Buster better find them. We could really use Zero's nose at a time like this."

"I bet you two will find Zero is in his grave," said the Hanging Tree.

Jack and Buster left the Hanging Tree and they started going back to Zero's grave and as they passed through another group of Gravestones more skeletons came up of out of nowhere.

"Leave this to me Buster," said Jack. And with his soul Robber, Jack attacked the skeletons.

 **[** **This is Halloween]**

Boys and girls of every age

Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

Come with us and you will see

This out town of Halloween

This Is Halloween, This is Halloween,

Pumpkins scream in the dead of night,

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene

Trick or treat 'till the neighbours come and die of fright

It's our town, everybody scream

In this town of Halloween

I am the one hiding under your bed

Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

Once the Skeletons were wiped out, Jack turned back to Buster [who had been waiting on a gravestone] and said to him.

"We need to continue looking for more of Oogie's henchmen."

"Yes," agreed Buster.

They continued on until they came to an even bigger graveyard and they saw a bath with legs walk through an open gate, and in the bath were Lock, Shock and Barrel, their bath stopped in front of Jack and Buster and Lock, Shock and Barrel took off their masks.

"Lock!" said Lock.

"Shock!" said Shock.

"Barrel!" said Barrel.

"Hmmm . . . "said Jack, "We've might have known."

"Welcome home Jack," said Lock, "And what a pleasure it is to see you again Buster."

"How was your trip, Jack?" said Shock.

"Are you and Buster having fun, Jack?" said Barrel.

"You three wouldn't have anything to do with Oogie's return, would you?" asked Buster.

"Who?" said Lock.

"Us?" said Shock.

"Oh. . . Uh. . . Um. . ." said Barrel.

"It's not too late," said Jack, "Return this town to order – immediately!"

"Why would we do that?" asked Lock.

"The fun has just begun!" said Shock.

"Besides," said Buster, "we're on a secret mission to stop you and Buster! Don't tell anyone though! He he he heh!"

Lock hit Barrel on the head with a plunger and jumped out of the bath onto the ground in front of Jack and Buster and the bath moved off while Shock shouted:

"See you later!"

Two huge spike fences popped up blocking the entrances up and it meant that Jack and Buster were locked inside the Graveyard with Lock.

"Now you two will have to play," he said as Skeletons came out of the ground. Buster's Amulet began to glow again and the sphere of magic appeared, after an hour the sphere bust open and Buster was yet again transformed into Brightheart and Jack was ready with his Soul Robber and the battle was on.

 **[Hail to Mr Oogie]**

(La, la, la La, la, la)

Hail to Mr Oogie, Jack and Buster will never win

When you find our booby traps, they will do you in!

 **Shock**

First, we've brought the master back,

To take this town away from Jack!

We know he and Buster fight to set things right,

So we've got bad guys WHO ATTACK!

 **Barrel**

Ghosts and Skeletons galore!

Giant Spiders, their rising up from every tomb

To torment Jack and Buster and seal their doom

 **Lock, Shock and Barrel**

Count to Mr Oogie, put Jack and Buster to the test

Keep them guessing all the time

Never let them rest

 **Lock**

Then Mr Oogie Boogie

 **Shock**

Can take the whole town over then

 **Barrel**

He'll be so please I do declare

 **Lock, Shock and Barrel**

The whole world should be beware

Wheeee

 **Lock**

With Mr Oogie as our king

We'll get away with everything

No one will be spoil for our pranks

The new King Oogie let's give thanks

 **Barrel**

Trick a day

We'll do what ever

We won't care if everyone will come to know

We run the show

 **Lock, Shock and Barrel**

Count to Mr Oogie

This is so much fun

We need Mr Day and Night

This is never done

 **Shock**

Cause Mr Oogie Boogie is the Meanest Guy around

 **Lock**

I'd get of town

"Get them!" shouted Lock, but Jack and Brightheart just stood in front of him, showing that the two had destroyed them all.

"Where'd they all go? He asked.

He saw Jack and Brightheart glaring at him.

"Sorry," he said to them, "I'll be good from now on! I promise. . . Gotta go!"

Lock ran off leaving Jack alone with Brightheart in the Graveyard.

"We better go to Zero's grave so he could help us find the Hanging Men," said Brightheart to Jack, as he dissolved back into his eagle form.

"Yes," said Jack, "Good idea Buster, and we also need to find Sally."

They continued on through the Graveyard until they came up to Zero's Grave, Jack tapped his leg and Zero floated out of his grave and he circled Jack and Buster.

"There you are, Zero!" Jack exclaimed, "C'mon. Me and Buster need your help to find some hanged men."

Zero nodded in understanding and floated away to find the Hanged Men. Jack and Buster continued on to help search for the Hanging Men, they heard Zero barking and they went over to the place where Zero was floating above of and there was one of the Hanging Men.

"Me and Buster will take care of Oogie's lackeys," Jack said to the Hanged Man, "You head back to the Hanging Tree."

Hearing this, the Hanged Man ran off, Zero floated away to find the other Hanging Men, soon enough Jack and Buster heard Zero barking and they went over to where Zero was floating over a ditch and they saw another Hanging Man, hanging on a branch.

"We're sorry," said Buster, "but me and Jack haven't got time to play "hide and go shriek." Please get back to the Hanging Tree."

The Hanged Man quickly ran off and Zero floated away to find the other Hanging Men. Jack and Buster heard Zero barking again and they went over and they saw another Hanged Man squatting in front of a Grave.

"This area is safe now," Jack said to the Hanged Man, "Hurry back to the Hanging Tree."

The Hanged Man got up and ran off, Zero floated away to find the last Hanging Man. Jack and Buster followed Zero to the tree where the Hanging Tree was and at the top of the tree. Buster flew to the top of the tree.

"Don't be afraid," he said the Hanged Man, "It's time to go back to the Hanging Tree."

The Hanged Man jumped down and went back to the Hanging Tree.


	4. Grave Danger

**Chapter 4.**

 **Grave Danger**

"Thank you two," said the Hanging Tree, "That's much better. Without my Hanging Men, I'm not much of a Hanging Tree."

"It seems those monsters are attacking from the fallen tombstones," said Jack, "Me and Buster have got to put the tombstones back together and seal those monsters in."

"Put your spine into it, Jack," said the Hanging Tree, "Those stones are heavy."

Jack and Buster left the Hanging Tree and they got to work putting the Tombstones back together and fighting off the monsters. Once they had finished they went back to the Hanging Tree.

"Thank you so much Jack," said the Hanging Tree, "Now that you and Buster are here, Halloween Town will be back to its old self. One of the hanged men just told me he heard a woman singing from under the ground."

Suddenly Jack felt something light struck him before falling to the ground. Jack turned and saw a paper plane.

"What this!?" he asked, "A paper plane from Sally!"

The paper plane disappeared as the Hanging Tree went up to him and Buster.

"Down that way," said the Hanging Tree, "Lies the underground Burial Chamber."

"The Burial Chamber?" asked Buster.

"It's the largest grave in this area," said the Hanging Tree, "It's infested with spiders and cobwebs. How romantic."

"That's it!" Jack cried, "That's where Sally must be!"

"That Burial Chamber," said the Hanging Tree, "Is swarming with enough spiders to make one's leaves stand on end. It's a terrific place to visit."


	5. The Crypt Creeper

**Chapter 5.**

 **The Crypt Creeper**

Jack and Buster left the Hanging Tree and began making their way to the Burial Chamber, but when they stop to think about what the Hanging Tree said, Lock jump out in front of them.

"Why do you two always have to spoil our fun?" he said to them, "This is the last time you two get in our way!"

Two huge spike fences popped up blocking the way to the Burial Chamber and more skeletons, Buster quickly transformed into Brightheart and Jack was ready with his soul robber. The battle was on.

 **[Hail to Mr Oogie]**

(La, la, la La, la, la)

Hail to Mr Boogies, Jack and Buster will never win

When you find our booby traps, they will do you in!

 **Shock**

First, we've brought the master back,

To take this town away from Jack!

We know he and Buster fight to set things right,

So we've got bad guys WHO ATTACK!

 **Barrel**

Ghosts and Skeletons galore!

Giant Spiders, their rising up from every tomb

To torment Jack and Buster and seal their doom

 **Lock, Shock and Barrel**

Count to Mr Oogie, put Jack and Buster to the test

Keep them guessing all the time

Never let them rest

 **Lock**

Then Mr Oogie Boogie

 **Shock**

Can take the whole town over then

 **Barrel**

He'll be so please I do declare

 **Lock, Shock and Barrel**

The whole world should be beware

Wheeee

 **Lock**

With Mr Oogie as our king

We'll get away with everything

No one will be spoil for our pranks

The new King Oogie let's give thanks

 **Barrel**

Trick a day

We'll do what ever

We won't care if everyone will come to know

We run the show

 **Lock, Shock and Barrel**

Count to Mr Oogie

This is so much fun

We need Mr Day and Night

This is never done

 **Shock**

Cause Mr Oogie Boogie is the Meanest Guy around

 **Lock**

I'd get of town

Lock lay on the ground feeling dizzy and when he came to, he saw Jack and Brightheart glaring down at him.

"You and Buster win this time, Jack," he said to Jack.

"There won't be a next time," said Brightheart.

"Of course, not, Buster," said Lock, "Whatever you say."

Lock got up and quickly ran off leaving Jack and Brightheart alone. They made their way to the Burial Chamber and went inside, when they went into the main room of the Burial Chamber, they saw Sally.

"Sally!" cried Jack.

"Jack!" cried Sally.

Jack and Sally ran towards each other and they held hands as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Sally," said Jack.

"Jack. . . "Said Sally.

Suddenly a piece of web grab Sally and she screamed as it hauled her up.

"What's this?" asked Jack as a huge spider landed on the ground in front him and Brightheart.

"It looks like a huge Spider," said Brightheart as he and Jack stood in their battle positions and they were ready to fight.

 **[Sally's Song]**

 **Sally**

We should have known not to believe.

Then things would not have turned so bad.

 **Jack**

It's true his plan was to deceive

But that should not make you so sad.

 **Sally**

But danger waits at every turn

 **Jack**

And I am ready

To set things right here

 **Sally**

How can you say that you will be okay?

And come back another day?

"Sally," said Jack, "Me and Buster are here. You're safe now."

"Jack!" shouted Sally.

 **Sally**

What will become of our dear town?

Now that we've let our leader down.

 **Jack**

You know dear Sally that's not true

We can take this town back, me and you.

 **Sally**

There's so much danger yet to face

 **Jack**

But I'm not worried back home I hurried

 **Sally**

You surely will now we all count on you

Now we all count on you to see this trouble through.

"Don't worry, Sally," said Jack, "I and Buster will save you!"

"Be careful, Jack," said Sally.

 **Sally**

We should have known not to believe.

Then things would not have turned so bad.

 **Jack**

It's true his plan was to deceive

But that should not make you so sad.

 **Sally**

But danger waits at every turn

"Ready Buster?" asked Jack, It's time to Dance."

"Got it Jack," said Brightheart, "3 2 1 Let's Dance."

 **Sally**

What will become of our dear town?

Now that we've let our leader down.

 **Jack**

You know dear Sally that's not true

We can take this town back, me and you.

 **Sally**

There's so much danger yet to face

 **Jack**

But I'm not worried back home I hurried

 **Sally**

You surely will now we all count on you

Now we all count on you to see this trouble through.

"You're really making us angry," said Jack.

"Jack, watch out!" cried Sally.

 **Sally**

We should have known not to believe.

Then things would not have turned so bad.

 **Jack**

It's true his plan was to deceive

But that should not make you so sad.

 **Sally**

But danger waits at every turn

 **Jack**

And I am ready

To set things right here

 **Sally**

How can you say that you will be okay?

And come back another day?

"And to think, I used to like spiders," said Brightheart.

"Hang in there, you two!" shouted Sally.

 **Sally**

What will become of our dear town?

Now that we've let our leader down.

 **Jack**

You know dear Sally that's not true

We can take this town back, me and you.

 **Sally**

There's so much danger yet to face

 **Jack**

But I'm not worried back home I hurried

 **Sally**

You surely will now we all count on you

Now we all count on you to see this trouble through.

The Spider lay in lifeless heap on the floor. Brightheart dissolved back into his eagle form as Jack ran over to the place where Sally was hanging.

"SALLY!" shouted Jack as Sally came free of the web and floated down into Jack's arms.

"Jack," said Sally. Then little sparkles came floating down and flying down came a heart shaped door.

"The Valentines Holiday Day Door!" gasped Buster.

When the Valentines Door was safely with them, Jack, Sally and Buster were back at the Hanging Tree.

"Are you all right, Sally?" asked Jack.

"Oh, Jack," said Sally, "You came back!"

"We've got your note," said Buster.

"You and Buster have to rescue Dr. Finkelstein!" said Sally, "This Key opens the gate to his manor."

"Thanks, Sally," said Jack as he took the key, "We are glad you're safe."

"We're all safe," said Sally, "Now that our Pumpkin King and eagle have both returned."

"Pumpkin King?" said Buster, "Sally, that's it!"

"What's it?" Jack and Sally both asked together.

"Jack is the Pumpkin King," said Buster excitedly, "and he can use his Pumpkin Fire and my warrior form to fight Oogie and his army. Good thinking, Sally."

"Thank you Jack and Buster," said Sally.

"No," said Jack, "Thank you, Sally."

And with that Jack and Buster left Sally, Zero and the Hanging Tree and began making there way towards Dr. Finkelstein's lab.


	6. The Doctor's Hunch

**Chapter 6.**

 **The Doctor's Hunch**

They soon arrived at the Acid Works of Dr. Finkelstein's Lab.

"I sure hope the Doctor is okay," said Jack to Buster, "We have to get to the Doctor's laboratory."

So they started making their way through the Acid Works until they came a hunchback person with one of his yellow eyes closed, pair of black gloves, and several patchworks on his clothes.

"Igor!" said Jack, "Where's Dr. Finkelstein!?"

"Sorry Igor under strict orders," said Igor, "Not let anyone pass."

"But Me and Jack are here to rescue the Doctor from Oogie!" exclaimed Buster.

"Igor sorry. . . "Said Igor, "But Master says if Igor let anyone through, no biscuit. Ohhh, Igor starving! Th – the Witch Shop . . . You two get Igor biscuit, huh?"

"Ok, Igor," said Jack, "If me and Buster bring you a biscuit, you'll let us pass?"

"Yes!" shouted Igor, "Igor do for Jack and Buster! Hurry . . . Igor starving!"

Jack and Buster left Igor and began making their way back and when they went into a small yard, a spiky fence blocked up the way out and steeled them in.

"Hey Jack, Buster!" shouted a voice, "I don't think you two find me as forgiving as Lock!"

Jack and Buster turned and saw Shock, Lock and Barrel standing on top of wall and Shock jumped down from the wall.

"I let you two win before!" Lock said to them.

"Quiet, you!" said Barrel punching Lock in the face.

"Time for some help!" said Lock as ghosts came out of the ground.

"Get them!" shouted Lock.

Buster quickly transformed into Brightheart and Jack was ready with his Soul Robber, the battle was on.

 **Hail to Mr Oogie**

(La, la, la La, la, la)

Hail to Mr Boogies, Jack and Buster will never win

When you find our booby traps, they will do you in!

 **Shock**

First, we've brought the master back,

To take this town away from Jack!

We know he and Buster fight to set things right,

So we've got bad guys WHO ATTACK!

 **Barrel**

Ghosts and Skeletons galore!

Giant Spiders, their rising up from every tomb

To torment Jack and Buster and seal their doom

 **Lock, Shock and Barrel**

Count to Mr Oogie, put Jack and Buster to the test

Keep them guessing all the time

Never let them rest

 **Lock**

Then Mr Oogie Boogie

 **Shock**

Can take the whole town over then

 **Barrel**

He'll be so please I do declare

 **Lock, Shock and Barrel**

The whole world should be beware

Wheeee

 **Lock**

With Mr Oogie as our king

We'll get away with everything

No one will be spoil for our pranks

The new King Oogie let's give thanks

 **Barrel**

Trick a day

We'll do what ever

We won't care if everyone will come to know

We run the show

 **Lock, Shock and Barrel**

Count to Mr Oogie

This is so much fun

We need Mr Day and Night

This is never done

 **Shock**

Cause Mr Oogie Boogie is the Meanest Guy around

 **Lock**

I'd get of town

Lock quickly took off her mask and saw that Jack and Brightheart had wiped out her Ghost minions.

"Huh? Where'd they all go?" she said, "Time to scram!"

She jumped over the wall and disappearing out of sight leaving Jack & Brightheart alone in the small yard.

"We better continue heading towards the Witch's shop to get that bone biscuit for Igor," Brightheart said to Jack as he dissolved back into his eagle form.

They continued on until they reached the Witch Shop and they both entered.

"What's the matter, Jack and Buster!?" the Little Witch asked them.

"We'd like to buy a bone biscuit," said Jack.

"A bone biscuit?" said the Little Witch, "I'm sorry, but Corpse Kid just came in here a moment ago and bought the last one."

"What!?" said Buster.

Jack and Buster quickly left the Witch Shop and made their way over to the Corpse Kid.

"What?" he said, "You two want my bone biscuit? No way! This is mine!"

"My fine boy," said Jack, "Me and Buster need that biscuit to save the Doctor from Oogie Boogie's clutches."

"Oh. . . "said the Corpse Kid, "but this biscuit's mine! Still, I guess you and Buster need it more than I do. . . I know! If you two can pass my quiz, the biscuit is yours. It's about Halloween Town, so it should be easy for you two, Pumpkin King and Eagle Warrior!"

"Question 1," said the Corpse Kid, "What is Jack's last name?"

"Skellington!" said Buster.

"That's right!" said the Corpse Kid, "Question 2 How many bolts does Dr. Finkelstein have on his head?"

"Six!" said Jack.

"Booo!" said the Corpse Kid, "Question 3 What colour is Sally's Hair?"

"Red!" said Buster.

"That's right!" said the Corpse Kid, "Question 4 How many Hanging Men are on the Hanging Tree?"

"Six!" said Jack.

"Booo!" said the Corpse Kid, "Question 5 What day is Halloween?"

"October 31st!" said Buster.

"That's right!" said the Corpse Kid, "Question 6 How many fingers does Jack have on one hand?"

"Four!" said Jack.

"That's right!" said the Corpse Kid, "Question 7 What is the name of the town in which Jack lives?"

"Halloween Town!" said Buster.

"That's right!" said the Corpse Kid, "Question 8 The water in the Halloween Town Fountain is what colour?"

"Green!" said Jack.

"That's right!" said the Corpse Kid, "Question 9 What is the most basic element of Halloween?"

"Thrills and Chills!" said Buster.

"That's right!" said the Corpse Kid, "Question 10 What shape is Jack's doorbell?"

"A bat!" said Buster.

"Booo!" said the Corpse Kid, "Let's see what you two know. 6 correct answers . . . Way to go, Jack and Buster! A deal is a deal. Here's my biscuit."

Thanking the Corpse Kid for the bone biscuit, Jack and Buster began making their way back to the Acid Works to give the bone biscuit to Igor so he could let them pass.


	7. The Lightning Round

**Chapter 7.**

 **The Lightning Round**

They made it back to Igor and Jack gave him the Bone Biscuit and Igor ate it up.

"Ohhh. . . Biscuit tastes good," he said.

"Now then Igor," said Jack, "You promised to move aside."

"Igor keeps his promise," said Igor as he stepped to onside, Jack and Buster went forward suddenly a bolt of lightening zap causing them to jump with surprise backwards.

"What was that!?" asked Buster.

"Hmm. . ." said Jack, "Where is that thing getting its power from?"

"Doctor have big generator behind the door over there," said Igor, "Jack and Buster smash circuit with something to make lightning stop."

"I bet that won't stop it for long . . ." said Jack, "We better get back quick, or we're fried."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Meanwhile back at the Wild Life Comprehensive High School, Lunchtime had started and in the cafeteria Logan the Horse, his Guardian Darkus Unicorn and his Pokémon Greninja were talking to Po and Michelangelo.

"I wonder where Buster is," said Po, "because I have not seen him since he sat next to me on the Penguin Express this morning."

"I have not seen him either," said Logan, "but I am sure he'll turn up eventually."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Back at the Acid Works Jack and Buster had finished shutting down the machine and now they had entered the Doctor's Lab with the Runaway Ramp.

"Jaaaack! Buuuuster!" shouted Shock from on top of the ramp, "I was wondering when you two get here! Think you two can reach me? Try it. It's fun. I know I'm having a ball!"

A huge stone ball came out from a metal tube and began rolling down the ramp.

"I don't want to crush your spirits, Jack and Buster," said Lock putting her mask on, "Just your bodies!"

Jack and Buster began running up the ramp as the huge stone ball continued rolling down the ramp, but Buster used his laser eyes to blow the huge stone ball to pieces.

"NO!" screamed Lock.

Jack and Buster made it to the top of the ramp and then they stood and glared at Lock.

"I'm sorry, you two," she said, "I was only playing a trick . . ."

"Stop helping Oogie," said Buster.

"We mean it," said Jack.

"Okay," said Lock and she ran off leaving Jack and Buster alone on the Runaway Ramp.


	8. Changing Brains

**Chapter 8.**

 **Changing Brains**

Jack and Buster went into the Lab where they saw Dr. Finkelstein.

"Dr. Finkelstein!" Jack exclaimed, "Why are you doing this?"

"Ahh Jack and Buster the Eagle," said Dr. Finkelstein, "I see you two managed to make it here. . . ."

He turned round to face Jack and Buster.

"You two have been busy, Jack," He said to them, "I think it's time for you and Buster to rest."

He opened the top of his head, revaluing a green brain; he scratched it and closed his head.

"Oogie switched your brain!" said Jack.

"Shall we begin?" asked Dr. Finkelstein, "I think you two shall like this device. I made it especially for you two."

A huge machine with four huge metal claws emerged from the ceiling. Buster's Amulet began to glow again and the sphere of magic appeared, after an hour the sphere bust open and Buster was yet again transformed into Brightheart. Jack turned and saw Dr. Finkelstein's original brain sitting on a table.

"We have to switch the Doctor's real brain back to save him," he said to Brightheart, "Let's see . . . as you fight his machine Buster, I open his head from behind, then get in front of him and throw his real brain in . . . Yes! That should work!"

"Well then let's do it!" shouted Brightheart as he stood in his battle position.

 **[Dr. Finkelstein's Song]**

 **Dr. Finkelstein**

This town has changed, my boys,

Since you've been away.

Without a Pumpkin King, it's Oogie Boogie's way

 **Jack**

Doctor, please!

Oh, can't you see you're wrong?

 **Dr. Finkelstein**

You were the King, but now

You're nothing but prey.

Oogie Boogie is back and he's planning to stay

 **Buster**

It's a crazy web you're weaving

Oogie Boogie will soon be leaving

Doctor, please!

It's not too late.

 **Dr. Finkelstein**

All my machines will seal your fates

My lasers will slice you two,

My knives will cut deep

And when it's all over Sally, she will weep.

Days of your good – natured mayhem are through

I'll tear up this town and I'm starting with you two.

"Me and Buster will rescue you, Doctor," said Jack.

"Never, Jack!" shouted Dr. Finkelstein.

 **Dr. Finkelstein**

Well now, my boy, it seems you've lost your crown.

In a few mere moments you two will be

Six feet in the ground.

 **Jack**

Stop at once! Can't you see this is absurd?

 **Dr. Finkelstein**

No more tricks, your friends

Are now your foes.

And now this dance is nearing its close

 **Buster**

All those people that you're hurting.

Oh good doctor it's disconcerting.

Doctor, please.

Your thinking is all wrong

 **Dr. Finkelstein**

In a moment finally you two will be gone.

My blades are now spinning,

My creations are large.

When they move towards you two

There's no questions who's in charge

If, by some chance, you two survive the attack.

They'll be many more, you two better watch your backs.

"Well Jack and Buster," said Dr. Finkelstein, "Like my inventions?"

"Doctor," said Buster, "You've got to control yourself."

 **Dr. Finkelstein**

This town has changed, my boys,

Since you've been away.

Without a Pumpkin King, it's Oogie Boogie's way

 **Jack**

Doctor, please!

Oh, can't you see you're wrong?

 **Dr. Finkelstein**

You were the King, but now

You're nothing but prey.

Oogie Boogie is back and he's planning to stay

 **Buster**

It's a crazy web you're weaving

Oogie Boogie will soon be leaving.

Once Dr. Finkelstein's real brain was back where it belonged, the head of the Doctor closed. A clover shaped door came floating down. Brightheart dissolved back into his eagle form.

"I'm sorry, Jack and Buster," said Dr. Finkelstein, "I never imagined my brain would be replaced and the town deceived."

"Doctor!" said Buster, "The St. Patrick's Day Door. . ."

"Indeed," said Dr. Finkelstein looking at the Door, "That is a Holiday Door. Hmmm?"

Dr. Finkelstein suddenly gasped.

"Jack! What's today's date?" he asked Jack.

"Why, today is. . . "said Jack, "December 24th!"

"Oh no!" cried Buster, "It's almost Christmas!"

"I wonder what's happening with the Christmas Door…" said Dr. Finkelstein, "Let's hope we can find it soon."

"Me and Buster need to go back to the Pumpkin Patch," said Jack, "But it won't easy, because Oogie's monsters have possessed the pumpkins at the entrance, blocking anyone from entering."

"Hmmm. . . I know!" said Dr. Finkelstein, "We'll scare those monsters out of the Pumpkins! Give me just a moment. . ."

Dr. Finkelstein went off just as Sally turned up holding a present.

"Is the Doctor himself again?" she asked.

"Yes!" said Buster, "He's making a device to help us defeat Oogie's Army."

"Jack," said Sally, "Do you and Buster think this might be helpful, too?"

"What's this?" Jack asked as he took the present from Sally, the present suddenly disappeared and Jack transformed into a Santa Claus suit.

"Wow!" said Buster in amazement.

"It's Sandy's costume!" exclaimed Jack.

"That outfit really suits you!" said Dr. Finkelstein as he came back holding a pendent – shaped device, "I completed the scare device. If I told you and Buster what's in it though, that would ruin the surprise! Hide this in your Sandy bag, and use it to stun Oogie's Monsters!"

Dr. Finkelstein turned to Buster and gave him the pendent device as for safe keeping.


	9. Pumpkin Patch Possession

**Chapter 9.**

 **Pumpkin Patch Possession**

"Thanks for rescuing the Doctor, you two," said Sally, "He's difficult sometimes, but he was the one who gave me life."

With these words Jack and Buster left the Doctor's lab and made their way to the pumpkin patch. When they arrived at the Pumpkin Patch they saw it was in a mess.

"Behemoth!" exclaimed Jack, "The Pumpkin Patch is a mess!"

"It's the bad'uns," said Behemoth, "They ruin it. . . Break the bridge."

Jack and Buster saw that the bridge was broken and there was now no way to cross it.

"The Big Pumpkin Head," said Behemoth, "Bad'uns eat it, too. My precious pumpkins. . ."

Just then there came another noise and another voice.

"Hello?" said the voice, "Testing. . . Testing . . . 1, 2, 3. Am I on? A–hem! Denizens of Oogie Town! Jack and Buster have both returned! According to the reports . . . heh heh . . .they are enjoying our dangerous Oogie Town so much their screaming in horror! Rejoice! This is all thanks to your efforts! Ba ha ha ha! Barrel, my star pupil, my prodigal son, my shining star. Be a good boy and finish the work your half – witted, half – pint, half – alive playmates could not. Because if you don't there's more than half a chance I'll be very, very, very ANGRY!"

"If that Oogie Boogie Man thinks he can get away with it by taking over Halloween Town," said Buster, "He's wrong."

"Yes he is," agreed Jack, "you are right Buster."


	10. Barrel's Maze

**Chapter 10.**

 **Barrel's Maze**

Jack and Buster came to a place where a big branch lay across their way. Lock, Shock and Barrel jumped onto the big branch.

"Hey Jack, Buster," said Barrel, "Want some candy?"

"No thanks," said Buster, "Me and Jack had enough of your treats."

"Aw, Buster," said Shock as he, Barrel and Lock jumped to the ground, "We're just getting started."

"Our biggest trick is yet to come," said Shock.

"You two are gonna get so lost," said Barrel as the branch lifted up and Lock and Shock ran off, "And, after what we did to the Mayor's house. . . Oops! Wasn't supposed to tell you two that. Catch you two later, Jack and Buster!"

Barrel ran off, Jack and Buster tried to follow them but the branch blocked their way.

"We need to find a way out of this maze," said Jack.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Meanwhile back in Animal City, School was over and at the Polar Bear Ice Cream Parlour, Mandy the Dog, her Guardian Pryus Fangoid and her adoptive sister Sylveon [who evolved in Yo Ho Cowabunga Dudes!] were with Leonardo and Po.

"I sure hope Buster the Eagle will turn up eventually," said Leo.

"I hope so too," agreed Po, "because I have been worried about him."

"Oh, I am sure he will," said Mandy.

"Yeah," said Fangoid and Sylveon at the same time.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Back in the Pumpkin Patch, Jack and Buster had made it through the maze and they both headed towards the huge Pumpkin head.


	11. Peril In The Pumpkin Head

**Chapter 11.**

 **Peril In The Pumpkin Head**

They saw Ghosts fly in and out of the huge Pumpkin Head.

"They're attacking from within," said Jack, "We'd better climb up and have a look."

Buster took hold of Jack's arms and he flew to the top of the huge pumpkin head, Buster let go of Jack's arms and they went into the Pumpkin head through a small hole. When they were inside the Pumpkin Head, they saw a pumpkin explode, revaluing a hole, they went down that one and then they saw another pumpkin explode, revaluing another hole, they went down that one and they saw Barrel and two skeletons eating pumpkins until Barrel saw them.

"What!?" he cried, "You two made it through my maze!?"

"Now Barrel," said Jack, "It's time Buster and I taught you a lesson."

"Yes that's right," said Buster as he transformed into Brightheart, the battle was on.

 **[Hail to Mr Oogie]**

(La, la, la La, la, la)

Hail to Mr Boogies, Jack and Buster will never win

When you find our booby traps, they will do you in!

 **Shock**

First, we've brought the master back,

To take this town away from Jack!

We know he and Buster fight to set things right,

So we've got bad guys WHO ATTACK!

 **Barrel**

Ghosts and Skeletons galore!

Giant Spiders, their rising up from every tomb

To torment Jack and Buster and seal their doom

 **Lock, Shock and Barrel**

Count to Mr Oogie, put Jack and Buster to the test

Keep them guessing all the time

Never let them rest

 **Lock**

Then Mr Oogie Boogie

 **Shock**

Can take the whole town over then

 **Barrel**

He'll be so please I do declare

 **Lock, Shock and Barrel**

The whole world should be beware

Wheeee

 **Lock**

With Mr Oogie as our king

We'll get away with everything

No one will be spoil for our pranks

The new King Oogie let's give thanks

 **Barrel**

Trick a day

We'll do what ever

We won't care if everyone will come to know

We run the show

 **Lock, Shock and Barrel**

Count to Mr Oogie

This is so much fun

We need Mr Day and Night

This is never done

 **Shock**

Cause Mr Oogie Boogie is the Meanest Guy around

 **Lock**

I'd get of town

 **Barrel**

He'll be so please by our success

 **Shock**

That he'll reward us to our depth

 **Lock & Barrel**

I wonder what it's going to be

A turkey shaped door came floating down.

"The Thanksgiving Day Door!" gasped Brightheart as he dissolved back into his eagle form. When the Thanksgiving Day Door was safely with them, Jack went over to Barrel.

"Barrel," he said, "Pranks are one thing, but real danger is not a good idea."

"I'm sorry, Jack and Buster," said Barrel.

"Now . . ." said Buster, "No more serving Oogie."

"Ok, Buster," said Barrel. Jack and Buster went off as Barrel waved to them, he laughed meanly behind their backs and he had his fingers crossed.


	12. The Vampire Brothers

**Chapter 12.**

 **The Vampire Brothers**

Jack and Buster went back to Halloween Town where they were approached by the Clown with the Tear away Face.

"Jack," he said, "You and Buster need go see if those Vampire Brothers up the street are OK. I saw some of Oogie's monsters headed that way."

Buster took hold of Jack's arms and he flew to the Vampire Castle. Buster let go of Jack's arms and they went into the Vampire Castle.

Jack went to one of the coffins and opened it.

"This is the coffin of the eldest Vampire Brother," Jack said to himself, "But it's empty."

"Jack," said Buster, "Look what I found."

"Hmm?" said Jack as he took a piece of paper from Buster, "What's this?"

On the piece of paper it read:

 **Oogie Boogie transformed us into four bats.**

 **Find us and return to our coffins.**

"Let's go find those Vampire Brothers," Jack said to Buster.

"Right," said Buster as they left the Vampire Castle. Once they were outside they saw a bat fluttering about. Jack grabbed that bat with his soul robber.

"One down three to go," said Buster. Once Jack and Buster found the other three bats, they began making their way back to the Vampire Castle.

Just then there came another noise and another voice.

"My dearly abhorred denizens of Oogie Town! Thanks to my own diabolically ingenious thinking, I have decided to become ruler of not only Oogie Town but all the holidays as well. We will soon be able to celebrate "Oogie Boogie Day" seven days every year! Preparations have already been made. I will go secure the final remaining holiday myself. After all, I have a debt to repay. Soon I shall be the Seven Holidays King, so stay tuned! Ba ha ha ha ha!"

"So Oogie Boogie planning to take over the other holidays is he?" said Buster, "Well we will soon see about that."

Jack and Buster made it back to the Vampire Castle and Jack put the first bat into the coffin, closed it and after a few moments the eldest Vampire brother was back in his Vampire form again.

". . . Aaah," he said, "At last I'm my old self!"

"What happened?" asked Buster.

"My brothers and I opposed Oogie's plan," said the eldest Vampire, "We told him this isn't the Halloween you wanted. So he tricked us and trapped us in our bat form. Sorry, Jack. While I was a bat I couldn't recognize you and Buster."

"Are your brothers stuck as bats, too?" asked Jack.

"Yes," answered the eldest Vampire, "But I'll need help finding them. Ohhh, my strength . . ."

"You look undead tired," said Jack, "You should rest. Me and Buster have already found your brothers."

"For generations," said the eldest Vampire, "We Vampires have been entrusted to guard the key to the Mayor's house . . . Jack, Buster, take this . . . My brothers will have the remaining pieces of the key."

Jack and Buster then turned to the next coffin and Jack placed the second bat into the coffin, closed it and after a few moments the second oldest Vampire was back in his Vampire form again.

"Here Jack . . ." he said, "Take this . . ."

"Thanks," said Buster, "Rest easy now."

Jack and Buster then turned to the next coffin and Jack placed the third bat into the coffin, closed it and after a few moments the third younger Vampire was back in his Vampire form again.

"Here Jack," he said, "We're counting on you and Buster."

"Goodnight," said Jack, "and unpleasant dreams."

Jack and Buster then turned to the last coffin and Jack placed the last bat into the coffin, closed it and after a few moments the fourth youngest Vampire was back in his Vampire form again.

"This is the last piece," he said.

"Thanks," said Jack. All the four Vampire brothers all rose from their coffins.

"Now the way to the Mayor's house has opened to you and Buster, Jack," said the eldest Vampire, "We have to tell you two about Oogie's plan. He used his henchmen to abduct the other Holiday Leaders."

"They dragged the Leaders here then took away the Holiday doors so the Leaders couldn't return to their own worlds," said the second oldest Vampire, "Lock, Shock and Barrel then hid the doors in each area of the town so they wouldn't be discovered."

"So the Leaders of Valentine's Day, Easter, Thanksgiving and the other holidays are being held prisoner somewhere in this town!?" asked Buster.

"Precisely," said the third younger Vampire, "Oogie's plan is to take over the holidays and become the Seven Holidays King."

"The Seven Holidays King?" exclaimed Jack, "This is intolerable!"

"First," said the fourth youngest Vampire, "You and Buster have to find the holiday doors. Otherwise you and Buster won't be able to return the Leaders even if you and Buster find them. Take back those doors, and find out where the Leaders are being held."

"Right," said Jack, "Come on Buster."

And then he and Buster left the Vampire Castle.


	13. The Mayor's MadHouse

**Chapter 13.**

 **The Mayor's MadHouse**

Jack and Buster arrived at the Mayor's house and they were about go inside when there came a voice.

"Jack! Buster! Up here! Please heeelp!"

They rushed back outside and the voice came again.

"Heeelp!"

"What!?" said Jack.

In a cage near the top of the Mayor's house was the mayor.

"Heeelp . . ." he cried.

Buster took hold of Jack's arms and flew to where the caged Mayor was and Buster put Jack on the wood layers and then landed next to Jack.

"Mayor!" said Jack, "Are you OK?"

"Jack! Buster! Oh, you two don't know how happy I am to see your skull and feathers!" said the Mayor, "I thought I'd be stuck here forever!"

Buster used his laser eyes and freed the Mayor from the cage.

"Do you know where the Holiday Door is hidden in this Residential Area?" asked Jack.

"I saw some of Oogie's goons up on my roof," said the Mayor, "I wouldn't be surprised if they had it with them."

"You'd better climb down from here and evacuate to someplace safe," said Buster.

"Thank you, Jack, you too Buster," said the Mayor, "Good luck!"

And the Mayor left, leaving Jack and Buster alone.


	14. Rooftop Rumble

**Chapter 14.**

 **Rooftop Rumble**

Buster took hold of Jack's arms and flew to the Rooftop of the Mayor's house and when they landed on the Rooftop, they saw 3 familiar faces.

"Well, well," said Jack, "If it isn't the three little pranksters again."

"You're not still working for Oogie, are you?" asked Buster.

"We're not working," said Lock, "We're playing."

"And winning!" said Shock.

"Another round, Jack & Buster?" asked Barrel.

"As if you 2 had a choice!"

"It's time you three learned all games must come to an end - ," said Jack.

"Especially this one!" said Buster.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" roared Jack.

Buster transformed into Brightheart and Jack was ready with his Soul Robber. The Battle was on.

 **[Hail to Mr Oogie]**

(La, La, La, La)

Hail to Mr. Oogie!

Jack and Buster will never win.

When you find our booby traps,

They will do you in!

 **Shock**

First we brought the Master back,

To take this town away from Jack.

We knew he and Buster fight to set things right,

So we got bad guys who attack!

 **Jack**

Stop! We've had enough of you.

Your punishment is overdue.

 **Brightheart**

You've instigated chaos here

And turn this town onto its ear.

 **Lock, Shock and Barrel**

Hail to Mr. Oogie!

Put Jack and Buster to the test.

Keep them guessing all the time.

Never let them rest.

 **Lock**

Then Mr. Oogie Boogie Man.

 **Shock**

Can take the whole town over then.

 **Barrel**

He'll be so pleased I do declare.

 **Lock, Shock and Barrel**

The whole world should beware!

Weeeee!

"We'll beat you 2 this time," said Shock.

"You are big, big trouble," said Jack.

 **Lock**

Now, that Oogie is the King,

We'll get away with everything.

You cannot scold us for pranks.

The New King Oogie, let's give thanks!

 **Jack**

Don't be foolish. Think now - -

All this danger isn't fun and games.

 **Brightheart**

When this town is back to normal,

Do you really want the blame?

 **Lock, Shock and Barrel**

Hail to Mr. Oogie!

This is so much fun.

We make mischief day and night.

Our work is never done.

 **Jack**

If I've told once, I've told you

Twice to straighten out your act.

"Ready Buster?" asked Jack, It's time to Dance."

"Got it Jack," said Brightheart, "3 2 1 Let's Dance."

 **Lock**

Now, that Oogie is the King,

We'll get away with everything.

You cannot scold us for pranks.

The New King Oogie, let's give thanks!

 **Jack**

Don't be foolish. Think now - -

All this danger isn't fun and games.

 **Brightheart**

When this town is back to normal,

Do you really want the blame?

 **Lock, Shock and Barrel**

Hail to Mr. Oogie!

This is so much fun.

We make mischief day and night.

Our work is never done.

 **Jack**

If I've told once, I've told you

Twice to straighten out your act.

You'll never get away with this.

And that, you brats, is fact.

 **Barrel**

He'll be so pleased by our success

 **Shock**

That he'll reward us too I bet.

 **Lock**

I wonder what it is going to be. . .

 **Lock, Shock and Barrel**

We cannot wait to see. Weeeee!

"Oogie will take over," said Lock.

"Oh no he won't!" said Brightheart.

 **Lock, Shock and Barrel**

(La, La, La, La)

Hail to Mr. Oogie!

Jack and Buster will never win.

When you find our booby traps,

They will do you in!

 **Shock**

First we brought the Master back,

To take this town away from Jack.

We knew he and Buster fight to set things right,

So we got bad guys who attack!

 **Jack**

Stop! We've had enough of you.

Your punishment is overdue.

 **Brightheart**

You've instigated chaos here

And turn this town onto its ear.

 **Lock, Shock and Barrel**

Hail to Mr. Oogie!

Put Jack and Buster to the test.

Keep them guessing all the time.

Never let them rest.

 **Lock**

Then Mr. Oogie Boogie Man.

 **Shock**

Can take the whole town over then.

 **Barrel**

He'll be so pleased I do declare.

 **Lock, Shock and Barrel**

The whole world should beware!

Weeeee!

"Ready Buster?" asked Jack, It's time to Dance."

"Got it Jack," said Brightheart, "3 2 1 Let's Dance."

 **Lock**

Now, that Oogie is the King,

We'll get away with everything.

You cannot scold us for pranks.

The New King Oogie, let's give thanks!

 **Jack**

Don't be foolish. Think now - -

All this danger isn't fun and games.

 **Brightheart**

When this town is back to normal,

Do you really want the blame?

 **Lock, Shock and Barrel**

Hail to Mr. Oogie!

This is so much fun.

We make mischief day and night.

Our work is never done.

 **Jack**

If I've told once, I've told you

Twice to straighten out your act.

You'll never get away with this.

And that, you brats, is fact.

 **Barrel**

He'll be so pleased by our success

 **Shock**

That he'll reward us too I bet.

 **Lock**

I wonder what it is going to be. . .

 **Lock, Shock and Barrel**

We cannot wait to see.

Weeeee!

Little sparkles came floating down and flying down came a Present shaped door.

"The Independence Holiday Day Door!" gasped Brightheart.

"Now it's time to really teach you three a lesson," said Jack.

Lock, Shock and Barrel crawled further away as Jack & Brightheart came closer to them.

"Who's first?" asked Brightheart.

"Jack! Buster!" said Lock, Shock & Barrel, "Trick or treat!"

The Three Children jumped on a button and large hole appeared beneath Jack and he fell threw it.

"JACK!" screamed Brightheart as he flew in after Jack and the hole disappeared.

"Ha ha ha ha!" laughed Lock, Shock & Barrel, "Looks like they really fell for that one!"

Inside the hole, Jack was still falling until Brightheart caught him and Jack clinged tightly on his back.

"Whew," said Jack, "What a day this has been."

"I'll say," agreed Brightheart.

"Hmm. . ." said Jack, "What's this place?"


End file.
